20pd chapter 1
by Queen Nami
Summary: edit


**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Summary:**Twenty three and still single, Sakura's never had a stable relationship, and decides to completely give up on love. But when her friend, Ino sets her up on dates, how is she supposed to handle love sick males all wanting her? So much for giving up on love. Sakura centric

**A/N:**Yes, I know what you're thinking. Why is she making yet another story? Well, if you are thinking that then my answer is that I have writer's block on most of my stories –one of them would be 'The Pain of a Cherry Blossom' And basically I felt like writing a new story. Hope you guys like it ^^

**20 **_**Perfect **_**Dates**

**Chapter 1**

"Hmm, I wonder how the date went." The blond mused, subconsciously flickering through channels. The dim glow of the television cast its artificial light around the living room, creating different shadows everything channel switch.

She received her answer the moment the front door abruptly opened and closed with a loud slam, and vaguely heard incoherent mutters from the pinkette.

"Sakura! Did you have a nice time on your date?" She called out, her gaze momentarily locked on the unusually silent girl, who instead of answering –which was _quite_ rude in Ino's opinion, shuffled her way towards the kitchen. No doubt she was heading straight for the half empty ice cream container, courtesy of herself as she experienced countless disastrous relationships.

The blond sighed in disappointment, due to the fact that this was _yet_ another failed relationship for the pinkette. Before reluctantly stood up from her position off the comfortable couch, and wandered through the living room and into the darkened hallway towards the closed kitchen door.

She detected a small amount of light seeping through the bottom of the door and heard muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. Her azure eyes widened before narrowing into annoyed blue orbs.

Whoever this guy was, he was _definitely_going to pay for upsetting Sakura. She pushed the door open, her anger consumed thoughts quickly drifted away once she noticed her friend drowning her sorrows in mouthfuls of cookie dough ice cream.

"Sakura, sweetie. Are you upset over some stupid guy? Because I can personally—"

"Thanks for the offer Ino but honestly, I'm not upset over the guy." Sakura said unconvincingly, sniffing sadly as she lifted her free hand to wipe away her eyes away from unshed tears. While her other hand took a generous portion of more ice cream.

Ino sighed, while stepping over to Sakura and ruffled her head, earning an annoyed whine from the overly depressed pinkette. "Then why don't you mind sharing with me the reason _why_you're eating the I'm-obviously-sad-about something-important ice cream?"

Sakura dropped her eyes down to her lap, her spoon left forgotten in the melting pile of ice cream.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Ino—"Sakura started off, nothing wanting Ino to get worked up over something stupid.

Ino slammed her hand onto the table, instantly making Sakura wince by the sudden movement. Which inwardly made her quite satisfied with herself.

"Nothing my ass, Sakura. You _never_come home like this! Especially when _I'm_normally the one eating the ice cream." Ino stated sternly, surprising Sakura by being not Ino for a moment. There wasn't any trace of her usual joking tone detected as Sakura lifted her head back upwards, emerald eyes clashing with azure.

After a few moments passed, Sakura averted her eyes away from the intense stare. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable from the different side that Ino rarely showed.

"Ino, have you ever wondered if guys ever actually liked you for your looks or just for being yourself?"

Ino blinked, honestly startled by the unexpected question. Her expression softened as she answered her friends' question.

"Of course I do, _but_if he happens to be a cutie. Then I wouldn't care less." She admitted, as an Ino-like giggle escaped her lips. Sakura merely shook her head, and soon after, a cute giggle of her own decided to join Ino's.

"I guess you'll never change, Ino." Sakura managed to choke out, as she was still in the midst of her fit of giggles.

"Aww! I know you still love me though, right Sakura-chan?" Ino cooed, jumping over to the laughing girl and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, of course I would. Ino _pig_." Sakura teased, a grin plastered across her face. As a tired yawn escaped her lips while she wiped her eyes.

She left one eye closed as she glanced upwards to check the time. It was only 11 o'clock; maybe I should get to bed early tonight she mused.

"Hey Ino, I think I'm going to call it a night." Sakura said, standing up and releasing herself from Ino's firm grasp in the process. While she took a moment to straighten her slightly ruffled clothing. "I think I've handle enough failed relationships now." She mumbled bleakly.

Somehow not noticing the mischievous glint flash across Ino's smirking face, as an almost innocent like expression quickly replaced it's previous one.

"Oh but _Sakuraaa!_It's still early, why don't we watch a movie tonight?" She whined childishly, pouting cutely as she waited patiently for Sakura to slowly crack. She could _never_resist her pouts, since they were pretty much irresistible.

Sakura sighed, reluctantly nodding. "I'll go get changed." She informed, while wandering out of the room. "But nothing romantic." She called over her shoulder, and into the direction of her bedroom to quickly change.

"'Kay, horror film it is! I'll get the popcorn ready." Ino happily chimed, while practically skipping over to one of the countless wooden cupboards and opened it wide to grab some microwavable popcorn before shutting it securely shut and tossed it into the microwave while pressing the required time limit.

She grinned as she whipped her pink phone from her pocket before quickly finding the desired numbers.

'This is _definitely_going to keep Sakura busy for the next couple of days.' She thought, almost feeling guilty for planning to set her best friend up with a couple _hot_guys.

'But, I know she's gonna love it!'

Oh, how wrong Ino could be.

A/N: Okay! This chapter is done –I've been planning this for some time now, but the next chapter is going to be chosen by you guys!

Well, at least the guy will be chosen.

So when you review, don't forget to add the guys' name who you want Sakura to date/meet in the next chapter.

I'll probably add a poll on my profile after this ^^ so, you can vote on there too!

Thanks ^^

~Saku-Chan


End file.
